Fuji Syuusuke 5 días de terror
by Mausy
Summary: Fuji esta lastimado y no podra entrenar por 5 dias, que hara un prodigio del tenis para calmar su aburrimiento?
1. Dia 1

**Fuji Syuusuke 5**** días**** de terror**

_OK. Este fic es una traducción ya que lo leí y me gusto mucho decide traducirlo, bien por supuesto que tengo permiso de la autora Isilwe, espero que les guste._

_N/A: Esta idea llego a mi cuando estaba viendo de Nuevo la serie de PoT. Recuerdan que la primera vez que apareció momo este tenía un tobillo lastimado? __Heh heh … __Que pasaría si Fuji se torciera el tobillo y no pudiera estar en las practicas de tenis? (La idea era demasiado irresistible para mi como para no intentarlo) así, fue como me llego este fic, bien, disfrútenlo._

**DIA 1:**

Era una de las usuales y monótonas mañanas de lunes, cuando los chicos del club de tenis de seigaku llegaron a otra secion de práctica en la mañana antes de empezar sus clases. Se podía escuchar a Horio explicando algo completamente irrelevante al tenis, Momochiro y Kaido estaban en la llamada contienda (parte dos) y Kawamura estaba peleando su séptima guerra – llanto en algún lugar de la cancha C. En el momento en que Tezuka estaba a punto de ordenar treinta vueltas para Momoshiro y Kaido, fue cuando Fuji Syuusuke, el genio de Seigaku llego, tarde y_ COJEANDO_. Esto llamo la atención de todos en las canchas y fueron de prisa donde el a ver que le pasaba. Todos vieron su torcedura en el tobillo, pero el era _FUJI_, el genio no se haria el solo una torcedura de esas.

'Fuji! Estas bien?! Que te paso?' pregunto frenéticamente Oishi, la madre del club de tenis.

'Ah, tuve un pequeño accidente cruzando la calle anoche.' dijo Fuji, con su siempre presente sonrisa en sus labios.

'Mada mada dane.' Echizen se burlo pero su expresión arrogante se borro cuando recibió una Mirada desaprobatoria por parte del resto de los titulares.

Kikumaru salio detrás de Oishi. 'Ya fuiste a ver al doctor, nyah?'

'Mm. Dijo que era solo una torcedura y que estará recuperada totalmente en una semana.'

'Según mis cálculos, si Fuji no practica ningún ejerccio fuerte ni mueve su tobillo mas de lo necesario, estará bien en 5 días' decía Inui mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

Sus compañeros suspiraron al mismo tiempo. 'Todos, regresen a las practicas!' ordeno Tezuka, y todos regresaron a sus posiciones. 'Momoshiro, Kaidou, treinta vueltas.'los dos chicos protestaron a lo que Tezuka con su usual monotonía sentencio 'treinta y cinco.'Culpándose el uno al otro, comenzaron a cumplir con su castigo.

Fuji dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los camarines a cambiarse cuando Tezuka y la entrenadora Ryuuzaki se acercaron a él. 'Fuji, no puedes practicar tenis por cinco días, comenzando ahora mismo.' Dijo Ryuuzaki.

Fuji para en seco y los miro sorprendido. (Tezuka conocía a Fuji desde hace tres años y fue la_ primera_ vez que vio esa expresión en su cara.) 'Cinco días? Pero eso no puede ser en serio, todavía puedo hacer algunos servicios…'

'El doctor dijo que era una semana. Sin embargo lo recortamos a cinco días. Si desobedeces, vas a estar fuera de las practicas por una semana.' Replico Tezuka.

Con una Mirada indignada (de nuevo una expresión _nunca_ vista en el prodigio), Fuji miro a Ryuuzaki, buscando algo de piedad, pero la entrenadora solo afirmo. 'Escucha a Tezuka, Fuji. El torneo de Kantou esta a la vuelta de la esquina. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nuestro numero dos en la seigaku no este en su mejor forma para participar.' Dijo palmeando el hombro de Fuji. 'Soporta esto.'

Fuji regreso a su sonrisa habitual. 'Mm. Entiendo, Sumirecita.'

Ryuuzaki cruzo sus brazos y dijo irritada. 'Cuantas veces te tengo que diecir que no me llames así?' Fuji solo sonrio en respuesta.

Ryuuzaki y Tezuka dejaron a Fuji para regresar a la cancha de tennis, pero algo hizo que Tezuka mirara una vez mas en direccion a Fuji. Habia algo particular en la sonrisa de Fuji que lo ponia nerviso….

Sentado en las bancas del camerin, el ruido aun se podia escuchar a traves de las ventanas y puerta que estaban cerradas. Fuji miro por la ventana, dandole vueltas a la raqueta que tenia en su mano. _Aburridor__…_ repentinamente sintio una urgencia de forzar a Tezuka y a Ryuuzaki a tomarcen la ultima creación de Inui. Pudo tomar una foto de Tezuka con su cara mirando al suelo, en un movimiento lento. _Pero eso no era suficientemente bueno_Dijo la voz sadica de Fuji reprimiendolo. Tambien pudo ver a Momoshiro y Kaidou corriendo mientras peliaban como una pareja de casados. _Veintiocho vueltas__… _una vez mas Fuji le dio una mirada al camarin. Penso que deberia usar su inesperado tiempo libre en algo mas productivo.

'Demonios.' Se quejo Momoshiro mientras se sobaba el cuello. 'El vcapitan fue demasiado duro. Dar Treintaicinco vueltas en la mañana no es un chiste.'

'Tu eres demaciado debil.' Comento Kaidou al pasar par air a su casillero.

'Que dijiste? Estupida serpiente?!' grito Momoshiro. Tezuka dio un paso, y efectivamente su precensia hizo que se callaran.

Momoshiro revolvia su casillero buscando algo. 'Hey, a donde fueron mis pantalones? Los deje aca!'

'Estoy seguro de que lo traia esta mañana… hey Tezuka, cogiste mi libro de ciencias?' Oishi pregunto. Tezuka sacudio su cabeza negando y Oishi continuo buscando en su malete. 'Que extraño…'

'Hey! Quien cogio mi zapato? Se me perdio uno!' demando Kaidou.

'Nyah? mi lonchera se perdio de nuevo! Momo! Cogiste mi lonchera otra vez? Eso es muy cruel!' gimio Kikumaru.

Momoshiro corrio por todo el camerino en panico, con sus shorts de tennis todavia afortunadamente. 'Yo no lo hice! mis pantalones todavia estan perdidos! Alguien vio mis pantalones?!'

Echizen estaba empacando su bolso cuando noto que tambien le faltaba algo.

'Que pasa o-chibi?' pregunto Kikumaru mientras robaba la billetera de Momoshiro para conseguir el dinero de su almuerzo.

'Una de mis raquetas desaparecio.'

'Echizen, esto no es tuyo?' Kawamura señalo hacia arriba.

Todos los regulares miraron donde apuntaba el dedo de Kawamura. Justo en lo mas alto de armario se encontraba una cesta, que contenia la raqueta perdida de Echizen' y con esta, algunos articulos mas.

'Nyah!!! Mi lonchera!' grito Kikumaru . 'Como llego alla?'

Oishi miro la cesta. 'Mi libro tambien esta alli. Quien lo pudo alla?'

Justo en ese momento, sono la campana de la escuela.

'Llegaremos tarde!' grito Momoshiro. 'Alguien! Traigan una silla rapido!'

'Pero no hay ninguna silla aca!' Oishi se puso la mano en la cara. 'Mi primera leccion de ciencias es hoy! Necesio ese libro!'

'Hmm… Deacuerdo a la altura del armario y a nuestra altura, podemos conseguir la cesta sin una silla.' Dijo Inui calmadamente. 'como sea, si uno de nosotros carga a alguien en sus hombros, podriamos coger la cesta facilmente.'

Momoshiro imediatamente se puso en frente del armario y miro a cierto novato. 'Oi, Echizen! Rapido! Sube a mis hombros.'

'Diablos no.' Echizen se retiro hacia la puerta. 'Regresare y cogere mi raqueta despues de clasesl…' pero Kaidou y Kikumaru tenian otros planes. Cogieron a Echizen por los brazos y lo pusieron en los hombrosde Momoshiro. 'H-hey!' protesto Echizen.

'Solo trae esa cesta ahora missmo! No puedo ir a clse sin mis pantalones!' replico Momoshiro.

Enojado, Echizen bajo la cesta. En ella estaban, la lonchera de Kikumaru, el libro de Oishi, los pantalones de Momoshiro, la raqueta de Echizen, el zapato de Kaidoh, la nueva formula de Inui (la cual hechaba un humo purpura), la caja de lapices de Kawamura y … una camisa.

'De quien es esta camisa?' dijo Oishi levantandola. Un desnudo Tezuka se acerco y la recogio en silencio.

'Quien seria capaz de hacer una cosa como esta nyah?' pregunto Kikumaru mientras guardaba su ponchera en el bolso.

'No tengo idea…' Kawamura abrio la puerta.

Y todos vieron a Fuji caminando pasando por el camarin, sonriendo mientras tarareaba una indescriptible melodia.

'_Luego, en la batalla de Sekigahara en 1600, Tokugawa Ieyasu derroto las leyes de Hideyori y otros rivales del orientes. Hence, el logro…' _Hablaba y hablaba el profesor. Como era su habito usual, Fuji miraba atraves de la ventana, escuchando a medias la lectura.

Kikumaru se inclino y susurro. 'Fujiko, fuiste tu el que puso todas nuestras cosas en esa cesta?'

'Por qué crees que fui yo?' Fuji respondio tambien en un susurrowhispered back.

'Porque eres lo suficientemente malvado, nyah?'

'Kikumaru-kun! Podria leer el proximo parrafo.' Su profesor lo llamo , interrumpiendo asi su conversacion.

Kikumaru se encogio. 'pagina cuarenta y cinco , segundo parrafo desde abajo.' Le soplo Fuji.

Kikumaru le guiño el ojo dando las gracias. _'Despues de la destruccion del clan Toyotomi ein 1615 cuando Ieyasu capture el Castillo de Osaka, el y sus sucesores…'_

Jugando con su lapicero fluorecente, Fuji regreso a su libro. An idea struck him as he noticed the stationery he was toying with. He giggled before he could stop himself and Kikumaru, who was watching Fuji from the corner of his eye, yelped halfway through his narration and caused the class to howl in laughter, much to his teacher's chagrin.

'Hmm… No he visto a Fuji-senpai, no lo he visto para nada.' Penso Momoshiro en voz alta mientras el y Echizen caminaban al camarin despues de la escuela. 'Espero que regrese hoy durante la practica. El capitan lo hara corre unas vueltas por lo de la camisa y las otras cosas de la mañana.' Se burlo. 'Cuantas vueltas piensas que seran, Echizen?'

'Todos son sospechosos, por qué Fuji-senpai?' pregunto Echizen, bostesando.

'Quien mas pudo hacerlo? ademas, solo Fuji-senpai seria tan tonto de atreverse a meterce con las cosas de Tezuka.' Momoshiro sonrio malignamente. 'Pero no es normal Fuji-senpai hacer cosas tan sencillas, esperaba mucho mas, considerando su naturaleza retorcida.'

El menor hizo como que no escuchaba, comenzando a intentar pasar la multitude que estaba en la entrada del camarin.

Curioso, Momoshiro llamo. 'Oi! Que pasa?'

'Ah! Momo-chan senpai, Echizen!' saludo Horio. 'Miren!' y levanto una caja llena de pelotas de tennis.

Exepto… que estas realmente no _lucian_ como pelotas de tennis. Porque generalmente las bolas de tenis son amarillas, pero las que estaban en la caja, Momoshiro saco una cuidadosamente, como si esta pudiera explotar, era de un _rosado_ billante. Y cada una estaba cubierta por pequeños corazones _rojos_.

Echizen entro al camerin lamentandose el mismo. Todas las pelotas de tenis habian sido pintadas de Rosado, y para acabar de ajustar cada una estba dotada de pequeños corazones. No solo las pelotas normales; inclusive las pelotas nuevas que estaban guardadas en un locker en caso de emergencia habian sufrido el cambio extremo.

Katsuo y Kachiro reian nerviosamente en una esquina, las caras de los titulares tenian variadas expresiones (menos Kikumaru, quien estaba golpenado con su puño el suelo, soltando risotadas) mientras el reto solo miraban confundidos entre entretenidos y horrorizados.

'Por qué nadie ha comenzado a calendar todavia? todos! veint...' El capitan fue interrumpido cuando Horio saco una de las pelotas y se la puso en la nariz con un horrible chillido. Todos los del grupo sintieron pena por él.

Tezuka quedo cegado por un minuto por el Rosado y el rojo, lo que causoglared at the sea of pink and red before him for a full minute, lo que causo mas tencion en los novatos y en los de segundo año mas tension que enlos regulares. Inui saco su cuaderno verde, etiquetado _**Tezuka Kunimitsu Volume 4**_ y comenzo a escribir, mormurando sobre la actual altura de las cejas de Tezuka mientras el resto de los chicos aguantaban la repiracion, esperando la sentencia de muerte.

'Quien hizo esto?' pregunto peligrosamente Tezuka, puntualizando cada palabra. Todos dieron un paso atrás, moviendo sus cabezas negativamente con mucha energia.

'Ya es-estaban asi cuando Horio y yo llegamos por ellas.' Explico Arai, sudando por montones.

Tezuka resistio la urgencia de masajear sus sienes. 'Novatos, cojan algunaspelotas y miren si pueden remover el color. El resto de ustedes, a calentar! Inui, comienza con ellos el Nuevo entrenamiento cuando hallan terminado.' ordeno.

Los miembros del club suspiraron aliviados; ya que no fueron castigados por las pelotas rosadas. 'Nadie se va a casa sin completar el triple del entrenamiento que esta en el menu para hoy!' añadio Tezuka. Los chicos se qujaron, la mayoria de ellos con ganas e torturer a cierto prodigio del tenis.

_Adelanto del dia __2: Fuji Syuusuke no se a cansado de sus travesuras. __Alguien recibira una coleccion de manga de parte del prodigio, mucho disgusto y terror por parte del resto del equipo. _

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y si es haci por favor dejen reviews, o si no lo entendere y sabre que no gusto y no perdere el timpo traduciendolo para que nadie lo lea, gracias. Ah y si quieren leer el original se llama **Fuji Syuusuke's 5 days of terror.**


	2. Dia 2

_Listo dia 2 terminado, gracias a los que han leido y a los que han dejado rr y ahora si el cap_

**Day 2:**

'Gracias por el desayuno, Nee-san. Voy retrasado.'

'Espera, Syuusuke.' Yumiko le dio a Fuji una bolsa de papel. 'Podrías ayudarme a botar esto?'

'Basura?' Fuji miro dentro de la bolsa. 'Manga?'

'Sip, voy a deshacerme de eso. Necesito espacio libre en mi cuarto. Esta muy desordenado.' Y regreso a la cocina a lavar los platos.

'Estas segura?' Fuji saco uno de los libros. 'No son estos tus favoritos?'

'Hmm… no tengo opción. De cualquier manera, ya estoy cansada de leerlas una y otra vez.'

_Heh heh… otra oportunidad. _Fuji sonrió. 'Entonces, puedo dárselas a un amigo?'

'Eh? Estas seguro? Sabes que esas no son para menores.' Yumiko miro a su hermano menor sospechosamente.

'Ha ha, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que le gustaran a mi amigo. Entonces, puedo?'

'Seguro. Te veo mas tarde, Syuusuke.' Yumiko regreso a lavar los platos.

'Adios Nee-san.' Fuji tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba a la escuela. _Ahora__, a quien molestare con estos libros?_

'**BURNING! ****COME ON BABY! NO TENGO MIEDO!! ****ESTOY QUEMANDO!!! GREAT!!!'**

_Taka-san huh? _Fuji sonrió calmadamente al ver al alto chico moviendo su raqueta como un lunático, mientras la gente a su alrededor se alejaba para evitar ser golpeados.

'**DORYA!!!!'** Kawamura sirvió y su oponente se agacho, completamente olvidándose del hecho de que se suponía estaba jugando tenis. **'OH-MY-GOD!! COME BACK!! COME HERE!!'** su habito de gritar en ingles horriblemente, no impedía que demostrara que había aprendido de este lenguaje. _Bueno suficiente de Kawamura,_ pensó Fuji _, es hora de empezar con la primera misión de sabotaje de hoy._ Los miembros del club de tenis ya habían comenzado su entrenamiento matutino, un rápido calculo mental en las canchas le dijo a Fuji que los camarines estaban vacíos.

Se dirigió hacia estos con cautela por las canchas evitando ser visto. Corrió rápidamente y se metió en los camerines. Fuji rió. _Demasiado fácil. _Segundos después, localizó su objetivo y metió adentro su bolsa de papel con el manga adentro, en un ángulo donde se podría caer fácilmente con cualquier leve contacto.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Fuji dejo el pequeño edificio silbando, para esconderse en algún lugar cercano para poder ver. _Ahora, que comience el drama..._

'Game set! Seis juegos a dos, pareja Kikumaru-Oishi!' grito el arbitro.

Kikumaru salto encima de Oishi. 'Sipiii! Derrotamos completamente a Kaidou y al O-chibi!! Somos los mejores, cierto Oishi?'

Los oponentes de la Golden pair, Kaidou y Echizen miraban fijamente.

'Mada mada dane, Kaidou-senpai.' Dijo Echizen, poniendo la raqueta en su hombro.

Kaidou silbó. 'Es porque tu estuviste corriendo por todas partes intentando hacer todo por ti solo, haciendo la inservible bolea B con la cual no anotaste nada!'

'Y todas tus serpientes Boomerang estaban fuera!' respondió Echizen . Oishi estaba a punto de ponerse como mediador pero llego Tezuka, a tiempo como siempre.

'Las practices terminan acá. Novatos, recojan las pelotas y las redes. Echizen y Kaidou, diez vueltas! El resto se puede ir!'

Burlándose, Momoshiro regresaba a los camerinos con el resto de los regulares para cambiarse. 'mirando como Echizen y la estupida serpiente no podían ser pareja de dobles.'

'Solo son similares en ser testarudos. Ellos poseen estilos diferentes de juegos, sin embargo estos no se pueden complementar en un juego de dobles. El éxito en un juego de dobles real seria de un 10 por ciento…' explicaba Inui a nadie en particular.

'Ah ha ha ha… si estas en lo correcto, los dobles 2 van a ser un problema para Ryuuzaki-sensei de nuevo.' Comento Oishi mientras abría la puerta de los camerines.

'Ryuuzaki-sensei debe tener algo planeado. No te preocupes.' Remarco Tezuka.

'Creo que estas en lo correcto.' Respondió Oishi. Rozo el bolso de Momoshiro mientras se acercaba a su locker. Una bolsa de papel callo, esparciéndose el contenido por todo el suelo del camerin.

'Oops. Lo siento, Momoshiro.' Oishi llamo al joven, quien estaba riendo en el banco, tomando de su botella de agua. Oishi se agacho para recoger el contenido de la bolsa, pero cuando lo iba a recoger pego un grito, que hizo que los demas ocupantes pararan sus actividades.

'Ouch… por que fue eso Oishi?' Kikumaru hizo una mueca de dolor mientras ponia un dedo en su oido.

Oishi, quien se habia tornado completamente rojo, se apoyo contra los lockers y señalo a un punto del suelo con su dedo, mientras su boca se habria y cerraba como la de un pez.

El cuarto quedo en silencio mientras los titulares asimilaban lo que habian visto.

Una enorme coleccion de manga yaoi, probablemente hard-core, juzgando por los dibujos de las portadas y los contenidos de algunas revistas abiertas. Los libros estaban en el bolso, indicando que el propietario de estos estaba entre ellos.

'Momo…nunca pense…' murmuraba Kawamura, agarrándose el pecho como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón.

Momoshiro miraba boquiabierto los libros; el agua que estaba bebiendo se escurrió por su boca abierta. 'pe- pero… eso no es mío!' dijo tartamudeando.

'Cielos! Nunca pensé que Momo fuera de ese tipo de personas!' Kikumaru inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Oishi, quien aun estaba en estado de shock.

Inclusive Inui estaba desconcertado. Ajusto sus gafas con su mano temblorosa, busco dentro de su bolso, sacando de este _**Momoshiro Takeshi Volumen 2**_. 'Hoy, Momoshiro ha revelado otro de sus hobbies. Esto indica que debo cambier su data concerniente a sus preferencias sexuales…' susurraba a si mismo mientras escribia freneticamente.

'COMO-DIJE-ANTES! ESO NO ES MIO!!' grito Momoshiro.

Tezuka que estaba comenzando a cambiarse volteo a ver a Momoshiro. Momoshiro voltio hacia su capitán y pidió clemencia. 'Buchou! Se lo juro! Eso no es mió!!!!' Tezuka solo se dio vuelta y continuo cambiándose en silencio. Mientras se repetía mentalmente _no te molestes, no te molestes…_

La puerta se abrió y, Kaidou y Echizen entraron, jadeando un poco por sus vueltas asignadas. 'Te pude escuchar gritando desde afuera, Momo-senpai.' refunfuño Echizen.

'Has silencio, tu estupido…' Kaidou se paro en uno de los libros y miro hacia abajo para ver en que se había parado. Tornándose en un verde parecido a su bandana, preguntó, 'De quien es esto?'

Kawamura, Oishi, Kikumaru y Inui apuntaron a Momoshiro al mismo tiempo.

'E-eso no es mió!!' Momoshiro lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Kikumaru miro a Echizen. 'No me sorprendería de que Momo atacara al o-chibi. El O-chibi-chan luce como alguien sacado de esos libros, estilo uke.'

Echizen palideció. Sin inmutarse que no se había cambiado, recogió sus cosas y corrió fuera de los camerines.

El resto del equipo lo siguió, dejando a Momoshiro solo. 'PERO-ESO-NO-ES-MIO!!!!!' gritaba Momoshiro mientras ellos se iban.

Mientras Tezuka caminaba a la escuela con un horrible dolor de cabeza, escucho a un árbol cercano reírse. Paro un momento para mirar con furia al ofensivo árbol, luego dejo esto para concentrarse en su dolor de cabeza y seguir adelante, determinando que dejaría que sus clases borrarían los eventos de antes.

_Eso estuvo bien._ Fuji pudo controlar su risa con un poco de esfuerzo. _Apuesto que Echizen no volverá a ver a Momoshiro de la misma manera, gracias a Eiji. Tengo que agradecerle a mi hermana mas tarde._ Miro detrás de los árboles como la pobre victima Momoshiro salía de la casa club, con la mirada perdida como si estuviera a punto de cometer suicidio. _Ah… parare por hoy. Momo probablemente no aguantaría otro trauma._

Fuji no sintió ni un poco de lastima. En el acto, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en su próxima travesura. _Esto tendrá que hacerse mañana. Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo hoy…_ planeaba su próximo movimiento con sumo cuidado, completamente ignorando sus clases. Ni siquiera el montón de tareas que le habían dejado logro persuadirlo del éxito que tuvo su broma pasada. _Tener una torcedura de tobillo no esta del todo mal._ Fuji sonrió.

'Fujiko, no vendrás a las canchas hoy?' pregunto Kikumaru cuando las clases del día habían terminado.

'Nope. No puedo practicar, recuerdas?'

'no estaras tratando de escapar del castigo de Tezuka?' dijo Kikumaru apuntando a Fuji con su dedo. 'TODOS sospechan de que tu eres el único que pintaría de rosado las pelotas de tenis!'

'Por qué yo?' pregunto Fuji inocentemente.

Kikumaru voltio sus ojos. Pensando que el es famoso por su ingenuidad, inclusive el sabia que Fuji no podía ser de confianza… algunas veces.

Antes de que Kikumaru pudiera responder, Fuji lo paro. 'Okay, es hora de que vallas a las practicas. A menos que quieras que Tezuka te mande a dar algunas vueltas?'

Kikumaru miro su reloj. 'NYAH!!! Estoy retrasado!! Adiós Fujiko!' y salio corriendo.

Fuji recogió su bolso y cerro la puerta del salón mientras salía con cara de satisfacción. _Hora de ir de compras…_ pensó feliz.

'Hola, puedo ayudarte con algo?' inquirió el asistente de la tienda.

'Nop, solo estoy mirando. Gracias.' Respondió Fuji, con la vista fija en las repisas, llenas de botellas.

'Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntármelo.' Dijo el asistente y dejo a Fuji solo buscando por su cuenta.

Luego de 10 minutos mirando las etiquetas, Fuji finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, voltio la botella cuidadosamente en sus manos, asegurándose de que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando antes de ir a la caja a pagar.

Agarrando la bolsa cuyo contenido era la clave de su próxima broma, Fuji regreso a casa, ansioso porque llegara el próximo día.

_ok, segundo día terminado. Por cierto el próximo cap será dentro de dos semanas ya que no voy a estar y por lo tanto no podré publicar ni traducir. Si tienen algún comentario ya saben que hacer siento lo que paso con el cap pasado se me fueron unas partes en ingles gracias por hacérmelo notar tendré mas cuidado esta vez._


	3. Dia 3

**Day 3:**

'Buenos días!' saludo Fuji mientras se deslizaba a la enfermería por la puerta abierta. Estaba sola, mejor para Fuji. Había hecho el esfuerzo de llegar muy temprano, para así poder hacer sus preparaciones sin que la enfermera de la escuela estuviera husmeando.

Fuji rápidamente reviso la enfermería, y encontró en el fondo de un armario lo que necesitaba: Uniformes. Puso los uniformes de los chicos en una bolsa de basura que había comprado, guardándola en un lugar seguro. Luego tomo algunos de los uniformes de chicas , mirando las tallas cuidadosamente. Después de revisar de nuevo el armario para asegurarse de no haber dejando nada fuera de lugar, lo cerro y salio de la enfermería, con la bolsa de basura sobre su hombro, luciendo como un Santa Claus malvado.

'Uisu…' Echizen saludo y se puso su gorra mientras entraba a las canchas.

'Huh? Hey, Echizen, donde esta Momo?' pregunto Oishi al notar que Echizen caminaba sin prisa solo.

Echizen encogió sus hombros. 'No tengo idea.'

Mirando confuso, Oishi le insistió al novato. 'No vinieron juntos como lo hacen siempre?'

'Sheez Oishi, tu piensas que el o-chibi volvería a subirse en la bici de Momo después de lo de ayer?' susurro Kikumaru en un volumen que todos los que estuvieran a 5 metros de el escucharon.

Oishi se ruborizo. 'Oh… cierto.' Echizen bajo mas su gorra y comenzó con el calentamiento, ignorando las extrañas miradas que los otros tres novatos le dirigían.

'Tezuka!' la entrenadora llamo al estoico capitán cuando dejo al equipo calentando.

'Que pasa Ryuuzaki sensei?' pregunto Tezuka cuando llego donde la anciana.

'Que le pasa a Momoshiro? No se ve muy bien.' Pregunto mientras miraba al chico.

Tezuka se voltio hacia donde estaba Momoshiro para ver como el chico caminaba de regreso al camarín, con el semblante de un zombi.

'Nada.' Tezuka mintió. Momoshiro choco con una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis, cayendo espectacularmente sobre la grama.

Ryuuzaki fruncía mas el seño al mirar como Momoshiro se levantaba del suelo y continuaba su marcha de zombi. 'Estas seguro, Tezuka?'

'Si.' Tezuka afirmo y exactamente en ese momento Momoshiro choco con Kachiro, dejándolos a los dos extendidos por el piso.

Ryuuzaki suspiro dramáticamente. 'Si tu lo dices. Esta bien, no te voy a retener más. Mejor regresa al camarín a cambiarte antes de que suene la campana para las clases.'

Tezuka se marcho, agradeciendo que la entrenadora no lo presionara. De todas maneras, su sensación de alivio fue reemplazada rápidamente por una sensación de inminente fatalidad cuando entro en el camarín para encontrarlo en un alboroto. De hecho, en una escena familiar….

'Nyah?! A donde fue mi ropa?!'

'Estoy seguro de que deje mi uniforme acá! No hay manera de que desaparezca asi como así!' dijo Kawamura quien había guardado ya sus zapatillas de deporte y buscaba en el armario lanzando cosas al azar sobre sus hombros tratando de encontrar su uniforme escolar.

Tezuka estaba a punto de lanzar alguna orden cuando Kaidou saco una minifalda de su cubículo. '…Que demonios es esto?'

'Que… paso con nuestros uniformes?' Oishi pregunto, sosteniendo una blusa verde y blanca estilo sailor.

Echizen también sostenía un ser de blusa y falda de su talla con una Mirada de terror en su rastro. 'Estos son los uniformes de las chicas.'

'Yo se que son los uniformes de las chicas, pero por qué están acá? A donde fueron nuestros uniformes?' Kaidou silbó, arrojando la minifalda verde al suelo con frustración.

'Parece como que la quien sea que tomo nuestros uniformes quisiera que usáramos los uniformes de las chicas. La persona seguro es muy atenta, escogió todas las tallas correctas.' Observo Inui.

'Inui! Este no es el momento para admirar estas bromas! Nuestros uniformes! No podemos ir a la escuela sin nuestros uniformes!' Kikumaru agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente. 'No quiero ir a la escuela usando los uniformes de las chicas!'

'En realidad, pienso que te verías bien con el uniforme de las chicas, Kikumaru senpai.' Echizen sonrió malignamente.

'Oh… en serio… nyah? Que estoy diciendo? NUESTROS UNIFORMES!' chillo Kikumaru.

'Tezuka, que piensas que deberíamos hacer?' Oishi se volvió hacia su siempre fiable líder. Los ocupantes pararon su ataque de pánico y lo miraron, desesperados esperando por un milagro de último minuto. (Con la excepción de Momoshiro, el chico estaba sentado en la banca, fuera de zona.)

Por primera vez, Tezuka lamento ser el capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku, especialmente cuando tenia que lidiar con un genio del tenis a quien le faltaba una tuerca en la cabeza. Fue tranquilamente a su locker, guardando secretamente la esperanza de que su ropa no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, pero tampoco la encontró. En lugar de su uniforme negro estaba un set adorable del uniforme verde y blanco de las chicas. Un pequeño pedazo de papel rosado estaba sobre la ropa. Desconcertado, Tezuka lo tomo y leyó la nota.

**DONDE LOS PAJAROS HACEN SUS NIDOS**

**P.D. Esos libros no eran de Momoshiro (corazón)**

Oishi leyó la nota en voz alta sobre su hombro mientras Tezuka mentalmente maldecía al anterior capitán por permitir que alguien tan demente se uniera al equipo.

Kikumaru frunció el ceño. 'Donde los pájaros hacen sus nidos? Que significa eso?'

'Hmm… debe ser una pista; puede que sea una pista de donde están nuestros uniformes.' Reflexiono Inui.

'Como de demonios se supone que nosotros sabemos donde anidan los pájaros?' Kaidou siseo irritado.

Completamente resucitado cuando su nombre quedo oficialmente limpio, Momoshiro entro en la conversación. 'Pues obvio los pájaros hacen sus nidos en los árboles, idiota.'

'Cállate, no pedí tu opinion, pervertido.'

'Hey hey, paren ya.' Kawamura se interpuso. 'Lo importante ahora son nuestros uniformes. Tenemos todavía tres minutos antes de que suene el timbre para iniciar las clases. Mejor comencemos a buscar.'

'Pero ahí, docenas de árboles en esta escuela, nyah? Y que tal si no están en los terrenos de la escuela?' pregunto Kikumaru.

'Para ser exactos, hay 35 árboles en los terrenos de la escuela.' Dijo Inui.

'Yeah, gracias por la ayuda, Inui.' Dijo Kikumaru frunciendo el ceño.

'Echizen, Kawamura, ustedes dos busquen en la parte norte de la escuela, y el area cerca de la entrada. Oishi, Kikumaru, la parte sur, hacia atrás. Momoshiro y Kaidou, ustedes vallan a la parte Este y busquen allá. Inui, nosotros iremos al oeste. Todos nos reuniremos aquí en 10 minutos. Vamos.' Ordeno Tezuka, sonando como un sargento de la milicia.

'Diez minutos? Estas seguro Tezuka? Sabes que llegaremos tarde.' Oishi pregunto.

'Mejor tarde que llevar los uniformes de las chicas.' Murmuro Echizen al salir del camarín.

'Los encontramos!' Momoshiro parecia feliz cuando entro al camarin con Kaidou, trayendo una bolsa negra de basura entre los dos. 'Estaba atada a la rama mas alta de un arbol.'

'Que bien!' animo Kikumaru, dejando a los intermedios atras. 'Ahora podemos ir a clases!'

Kawamura abrio la bolsa y su cara se lleno de tristeza.

'Cual es el problema, Kawamura?' pregunto Inui.

'Uh… cuales uniformes son los nuestros?' Kawamura voltio la bolsa; y docenas de uniformes caían atumoltandose uno sobre otro.

'WAHHHH!!!!! No puede ser!!! Ahora tendremos que buscar entre esta montaña de uniformes los nuestros?!' Kikumaru sollozaba.

Echizen suspiro y comenzó a buscar su propio uniforme. 'Mada mada dane'

_Que lastima…_ pensó Fuji mientras miraba como un nervioso Kikumaru se disculpaba repetidamente con el profesor. _Parece__que__encontraron__ la bolsa._ Fuji miro su reloj. _Solo una hora, nada mal._ Él no esperaba que los chicos se pusieran los uniformes de las niñas, pero eso no le impedía tener la esperanza de que ellos lo hicieran. Estaba escondido detrás de el camarín, pero se vio forzado a irse cuando el equipo decidió salir a buscar la bolsa de basura. Si solo hubiera una manera de forzar a Tezuka a ponerse esa minifalda verde, se habría cumplido un sueño. Tal vez esto podría realizarse con otro plan para ejecutarse en otra ocasión. Por ahora, tenia toda la tarde para concentrarse en esto.

'Fuji!' Kikumaru susurro cuando regresaba a su asiento, después de escuchar un buen sermón por parte de su profesor por la tardanza. 'Fuiste tu, cierto!'

Fuji sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

'Fuiste tu!' Kikumaru tuvo que controlarse a si mismo para no saltarle encima a Fuji. No quería agregarle una detención a la lista de castigos de hoy. 'Eso estuvo mal!' murmuro enojado.

'En serio? Pense que seria interesante ver a Tezuka con una falda. Igual a Kaidou. Quizas Kawamura y Oishi tambien…'

Las imagines llegaron a la cabeza de Kikumaru casi haciéndolo romper en risa. Cuando por fin pudo controlarse, le pregunto al joven de la sonrisa perpetua. 'No vas a hacer nada mas … cierto, Fujiko?'

'Si lo hare.' Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Kikumaru trago saliva. 'Que…vas a hacer?'

Fuji sonrió de oreja a oreja. 'No tomes nada durante la practica de la tarde.' Y eso fue todo lo que Kikumaru pudo conseguir del prodigio ya que el profesor los sorprendió con un examen sorpresa del tema y Fuji desapareció misteriosamente por el resto de tiempo libre que tenían.

Kikumaru parecía perdido. Durante el almuerzo, el pelirrojo tenia la intención de advertir a Tezuka o a Oishi acerca de la próxima misión de sabotaje de Fuji cuando no pudo encontrar al bromista. Cuando estuvo cerca de sus salones, se detuvo, moviendo su cabeza y regresando a su salón, despertando mucha curiosidad en sus compañeros. El sabia que era mejor no traicionar a Fuji; No era nada bueno hacer enojar al demonio sonriente esto seria malo para el bienestar del equipo. Pero si no lo hacia, Fuji podría _matar _a alguien. Pero y si lo hacia… Kikumaru se agarro su cabello en desesperación. _Que debería hacer él???_

'Fuji senpai!' Kachiro y Katsuo saludaban al segundo mejor jugador del equipo.

Fuji sonrió y alzó su mano en señal de saludo. 'Que hacen ustedes dos?'

'Inui senpai nos pidió que llenáramos el dispensador con agua.' Respondió Katsuo, cargando el dispensador en las manos.

'Agua? No va a usar sus jugos?' Fuji pregunto como que estuviera reflexionando.

Los dos novatos palidecieron. 'No, dijo que seria agua esta vez.'

La sonrisa de Fuji se ensancho. 'Permítanme ayudarles con eso.'

'Estamos bien, Fuji senpai, en serio!' Katsuo tartamudeo pero Fuji le arrebato el dispensador.

'Insisto.' Y camino hasta los grifos y comenzó a llenarlo. 'Oh! Miren! Por alla!' Fuji apunto hacia las canchas y los dos novatos miraron en esa dirección. Mientras ellos miraban, con la rapidez de un maestro del hurto, Fuji vació el contenido de una botella que traía en su bolsillo en el dispensador y la regreso a su bolsillo.

'Que? Que querías que viéramos?' Kachiro regreso su Mirada a Fuji.

'Hmm? Pensé que había visto un gato púrpura.' Respondió Fuji tranquilamente.

'…púrpura…' Los dos novatos se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

'Aquí tienen.' Fuji le entrego el dispensador lleno a Katsuo.

Los dos chicos sonrieron en agradecimiento mientras Fuji se iba caminando.

Kikumaru entro a las canchas con una cara muy seria, asustando a los novatos por primera vez. El ya había decidido no decir nada pero rezaba fervientemente a todos los dioses que conocía para que Fuji no matara a alguien por accidente o esas muertes pesarían en su conciencia.

'Eiji, estas bien?' Oishi pregunto cuando noto que Kikumaru actuaba extraño.

'Oishi… y si alguien muere?' Kikumaru gimoteo.

'Huh?! Alguien en tu familia va a morir?' pregunto Oishi.

Antes de que Kikumaru pudiera responder, Inui llego con el dispensador de agua, y pidió a los jugadores que comenzaran con las vueltas diarias. La alarma sonó en la cabeza de Kikumaru cuando vio el dispensador. De todas maneras, antes de que el sufrimiento de Kikumaru pudiera decir algo, Tezuka los había sentenciado a correr, con una nueva regla de 30 segundos por vuelta.

_No tomes nada durante las prácticas de la tarde._

Fuji le advertía a Kikumaru en su oído y corrió para salvar su vida, recorriendo los cien metros de la escuela en un nievo record de ocho segundos. Miraba con sufrimiento como los miembros tomaban los vasos con agua uno tras otro. (Inui había decidido pasar de su jugo, sintiendo que debería dejarlo en el laboratorio por otra semana.) Para su alivio, nadie había caído en el suelo, retorciéndose en agonía, pero sin embargo el no tomo agua, a pesar de que estaba muy cansado por las veinte vueltas.

Los chicos lucían normales, preparándose para su rutina de entrenamiento pero una hora después…

'Echizen! A donde vas?' Oishi pregunto cuando el chico lanzo su raqueta lejos y comenzó a correr fuera de las canchas en medio de un partido con el.

'Renuncio!' El joven talento dijo con la cara roja. 'Un baño!' y desapareció, dejando un rastro de humo en el camino.

Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio pronto lo siguieron, soltando las pelotas de tennis que estaban recogiendo en su rapida huida.

Los intermedios fueron los siguientes, empujandosen unos a otros para salir de las canchas y corer al edificio de la escuela.

'Que esta pasando?' se pregunto Momoshiro antes de ponerse rojo, cogerse el estomago y corer detras de sus compañeros.

Kaidou y Kawamura fueron los siguientes, no se demoraron mucho en lanzar sus raquetas y salir corriendo.

'Hey hey, chicos para donde van? Estamos a mitad de la practica!' Oishi les grito.

Inui levanto su mano disculpándose. 'Tengo que ir al baño también.'

'No tu también…' Oishi repentinamente hizo una mueca de dolor. 'En realidad … también necesito ir. Lo siento Tezuka!'

Kikumaru y Tezuka los vieron irse, las canchas estaban completamente vacias solo estaban ellos dos y la entrenadora.

'Que esta pasando?' Ryuuzaki pregunto a los dos mayores confusa.

Kikumaru frunció el ceño. 'No tengo idea nyah…'

'Sheesh… que es esta falta de disciplina?' Ryuuzaki frunció el ceño. Pero su expresión se volvió de sorpresa cuando voltio a ver a Tezuka para encontrarlo sudando copiosamente.

'Por favor discúlpeme.' Dijo el estoico capitán mientras se iba.

'Oi, Tezuka, estas bien?' la entrenadora pregunto preocupada.

'Si.' Tezuka respondió bruscamente y se fue, caminando tan rápido como podía sin tener que correr.

'Que esta pasando con el mundo?' Ryuuzaki pregunto a un igualmente desconcertado Kikumaru.

'No tengo idea…' y los ojos de Kikumaru cayeron en la inocente agua del dispensador.

Tezuka llego a los baños del primer piso abriendo la puerta encontrando todos los cubículos ocupados. Después de escuchar que los baños se vaciaban, pudo sentir que los usuarios necesitaban entrar de nuevo. Silenciosamente se fue al segundo piso, pero era lo mismo. Kawamura había salido de su cubículo, con su cara blanca como una hoja, sosteniendo su estomago por un momento y corriendo dentro del cubículo de nuevo. Mientras corría por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, Tezuka decidió que Fuji se acababa de ganar unas mil vueltas.

Fuji saco la botella etiquetada_ Bisacodyl_ de su bolso mientras dejaba la escuela. _Esta cosa funciona como la magia_, pensó el prodigio, extremadamente complacido. Debería comprar otra botella solo para Mizuki…

_Si si lo se lo siento demore mucho en actualizar pero espero que les hay agustado, gracias por los rr y por supesto que espero mas._


	4. Dia 4

**Espero que alguien aun lea esto aquí vamos con el día 4**

**Día 4:**

'Hmm… Estoy seguro que lo deje por acá…' murmuraba Fuji mientras rebuscaba en una caja larga etiquetada 'Peligro, no tocar'.

'Que estas buscando, Syuusuke? El desayuno esta listo.'

'Nada… Oh! Nee-san, donde guardaste la súper pega?' pregunto Fuji a su hermana mayor.

'Súper pega? Esta en mi cuarto. Para que la necesitas?'

'Para la escuela. Puedo tomarla?'.

'Seguro. Voy por ella.' Yumiko dejo a Fuji con su búsqueda.

'Ah! Lo encontré.' Fuji saco un pequeño bolso con cierre. Recordando mentalmente todos los elementos que necesitaba, fue por toda la casa recogiendo todo lo necesario. Yumiko le dio la súper pega, encontró también una pequeña bolsa de polvo, también necesitaba preparar una pegatina… oh si, también necesitaba llevar la botella de salsa de tomate. Para la goma de mascar, necesitaría hacer un desvío para conseguirla camino a la escuela. _Que rápido, que bueno._ Pensó Fuji mientras guardaba cuidadosamente los suplementos en su bolso e iba por su desayuno.

'Buenos di…' Kikumaru paro su saludo, mirando a su amigo. Fuji entraba al salón completamente vació con su sonrisa marca registrada pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Kikumaru continuo observándolo. Fuji estaba…mascando algo.

'Fujiko, que estas masticando?' pregunto Kikumaru.

'Goma.' Fuji le ofreció a Kikumaru una mientras hacia una bomba. 'Quieres?'

La mandíbula de Kikumaru cayo hasta el suelo. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver el día en el que el genio del tenis caminara por ahí mascando chicle como un niño de cinco años de edad. Para Kikumaru, la idea de ver a Fuji mascando chicle era tan inconcebible como ver a Tezuka rascándose las pelotas en público. Amenos que alguna loca marca de dulces decidiera sacar el sabor de wasabi en un chicle. 'De que sabor es nyah?' Kikumaru miro el chicle ofrecido temeroso.

'Menta.' Respondió el genio.

Kikumaru lo tomo y lo puso cautelosamente en su boca. Cerro los ojos, esperando para que el desastre comenzara, pero no paso nada, solo era goma de mascar normal.

'Oh, Eiji.' Fuji se voltio hacia el. 'Ya estudiaste para el examen de ciencias de hoy?'

Kikumaru casi se traga la goma del susto. 'Que - cual examen?'

'El examen de ciencias, de esta tarde, del capitulo dieciséis al veinte. No lo sabias?'

'Examen de ciencias?! No puede ser! No he estudiado! Ni siquiera sabia que nos harían uno!' Kikumaru golpeo a dos chicas y tumbo una silla al correr donde otro compañero de clase. 'Nagano, hay un examen de ciencias hoy en la tarde?' pregunto frenéticamente.

El compañero miro al desesperado Kikumaru confuso. 'Examen de ciencias? De que estas…' paro al ver que Fuji le hacia una seña. El bromista le guiño un ojo y entonces siguió. 'Oh si, el examen. Sip, esta tarde, la profesora dijo que nos haría uno hoy el martes.'

'NO PUEDE SER!!' gemía Kikumaru. 'No lo sabia!!'

Fuji dejo a Kikumaru solo estudiando para el examen que no existía y se fue para otro salón. Abrió despacio la puerta y se complació al ver que no había llegado nadie aun. Pero tuvo que trabajar rápido ya que los estudiantes podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Rápidamente localizo su asiento objetivo y voltio la silla. Saco la súper pega de su bolsillo, y aplico una generosa cantidad de esta en las patas de la silla, la posiciono con gran cuidado y la sostuvo firmemente contra el suelo mientras secaba. Satisfecho, se fue del salón.

Ahora, Fuji se fue para el laboratorio de ciencias. Sin ningún tiempo que perder, camino hacia el armario al lado de la ventana y lo abrió. Dentro, descansaba la última creación de Inui. El data man del equipo las dejaba ahí hasta que estuviera segura de que estas se podían consumir. Fuji puso todo el contenido en un termo largo que había traído y lo cerro lo mas fuerte que pudo. Luego regreso a su salón y puso el termo en su bolso.

Kikumaru estaba ahora tan frenético como Nagano, el compañero, decidió dar un paso adelante y le informo a sus demás compañeros del examen imaginario y la clase entera decidió seguir con el juego.

'Fujiko!' el pelirrojo gimió lastimosamente. 'Son como cien paginas! Voy a perder el examen!!'

'Has lo mejor que puedas, Eiji.' Fuji le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. 'El examen es en la tarde, todavía tienes algún tiempo para estudiar.'

Kikumaru gimió y regreso a su libro, obviamente con las risas al rededor de el.

'Buenos días, Tezuka.' Oishi saludo a su capitán cuando este entro al salon con su usual expression impasible.

'Buenos dias.' Tezuka fue a alcanzar su silla. Pero no importaba cuanto tirara de ella, el capitán no podia mover la silla. Se agacho para examinarla pero no pudo encontrar el motivo por el cual esta no se movía ni una pulgada.

'Que sucede, Tezuka?' pregunto el vice-capitán.

'…Mi silla esta atascada.' El capitán respondió monótonamente mientras ponía su bolso en la mesa.

'Atascada?' Oishi se levanto y hecho una mirada. Le dio a la testaruda silla un fuerte empujón pero esta ni siquiera se movió. 'que extraño…'

Tezuka silenciosamente se voltio y continuo con su intento de mover la extraña silla. Cinco minutos despues, Oishi decidió hacer otro intento. Tezuka se hizo a un lado. Oishi sujeto la silla, tomo aire, y con toda la fuerza que tenia, le dio a la silla un fuerte tirón y un estruendoso sonido hizo eco en la mitad del salon que estaba vacío. El asiento de la silla se despego de las manos de oishi, el cual por poco golpea la cara de Tezuka.

'Oops…' Oishi movía su cabeza en forma de disculpa, recogió el asiento y se lo entrego a Tezuka. 'por lo menos el asiento se movio.'

Tezuka miro las patas de la silla que aun seguían pegadas al suelo con una ceja levantada, su cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler pensando que el día apenas estaba comenzando.

'Umm… quizás podríamos pedir prestada una silla en otro salon?' sugirió Oishi tímidamente.

Tezuka suspiro en resignación.

'Hey Eiji, no vas a ir a almorzar?' Fuji pregunto al pelirrojo cuando sono la campana.

'Nyah… yo… voy… a… perderlo…' Kikumaru murmuraba mientras miraba su libro con terror.

'Esta bien… creo que es mejor que te deje solo para que estudies.' Fuji rápidamente salio del salon y en medio de su aturdimiento, Kikumaru no vio que Fuji escondía algunas cosas bajo su camisa.

Fuji sabia que Kawamura usualmente se quedaba en su salón durante la hora del almuerzo. La alegría de traer un _bento_de su casa. Justo después de ir a mirar si su compañero si estaba, Fuji entro en un baño, llevando una gran cantidad de papel, cubriendo su mano, saco la botella de salsa de tomate y la hecho en su mano que parecía momificada.

Completo su pieza maestra añadiendo un poco de agua para que así esta se derramara cuando la moviera.

Fuji luego regreso al salón de Kawamura, cuidadosamente evadiendo a los estudiantes que se encontraban en el corredor.

'Taka-san…' Fuji se tambaleaba lo más que podía.

'Fuji?' Kawamura seguía mirando su suculento _bento_. 'que pasa?'

'Ayuda…' el bromista levanto su mano y unas cuantas gotas rojas cayeron en el piso. 'Ayúdame…'

Kawamura le dio una mirada a la mano sangrante de Fuji, dio un terrible gemido y callo de cara al suelo, llevándose la mesa con el.

Fuji salio del salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Aun tenia que hacer algunas cosas antes de que el almuerzo terminara así que se apuro para regresar al baño, se lavo quitándose toda la salsa y fue a buscar su próximo objetivo.

'Momo.' Fuji llamaba al chico alto que se aljaba de la multitud con sus manos llenas de comestibles, moviendo sus manos.

'Fuji-senpai?' Momoshiro voltio abruptamente y una caja de jugo resbalo de sus manos. Fuji lo agarro y se lo entrego al chico.

'Aquí tienes.' Dijo el castaño y le dio un golpecito a Momoshiro en la espalda.

'Gra-gracias. Que necesitas?' preguntó Momoshiro.

'Nada.' Fuji sonrió y comenzó a alejarse. 'solo sentí que debía llamarte.'

Momoshiro solo sintió un escalofrió.

Fuji puso otra goma de mascar en su boca mientras iba a su próxima tarea. Sabia que Inui estaría probablemente en el laboratorio de ciencias ahora, entrando en pánico por perder su invención o creando una nueva. Pero eso no le importaba. Robar los jugos de Inui no era la broma. Fuji miro con disimulo dentro del salón de Inui y rápidamente esculco en su bolso. Saco el preciado cuaderno de Inui triunfantemente y comenzó a pegar cuidadosamente hoja por hoja con el resto de la súper pega.

El tedioso trabajo le tomo bastante tiempo. Debido a esto, Fuji solo tenía diez minutos antes del final de la hora del almuerzo y aun tenia dos tareas más que hacer. Primero, se asomo al salón de Echizen, donde encontró al pequeño prodigio desparramado sobre su escritorio aburrido con Horio, detrás de el insistente quejándose de algo.

'Echizen.' Fuji interrumpió a Horio y muchos de sus aburridos compañeros se sintieron aliviados. 'Tezuka quiere verte.'

'Por qué?' pregunto sorprendido Echizen. Horio también tenia un gesto de sorpresa en su cara.

'No se. Pero es mejor que te apures, ya casi se va a acabar el descanso.' Fuji voltio hacia Horio. 'Tu también.'

'Y-yo? Pero yo que hice?' tartamudeo Horio.

'Solo ve, creo que es importante.' Respondió Fuji.

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos por un momento y luego salieron corriendo. Fuji aprovecho la oportunidad para abrir el bolso de Echizen. Localizo la gorra blanca favorita del chico, se saco la goma que estaba masticando, y la puso extendiéndola por dentro de la gorra luego la regreso al lugar donde la había encontrado.

Fuji hizo una ultima para da en el salón de Kaidou. Una vez mas, mando a Kaidou a que fuera a ver a Tezuka. Y una vez mas, husmeo en el bolso de Kaidou, esta vez, buscando la pañueleta verde del chico. Fuji vació el contenido de una pequeña bolsa en la prenda y luego regreso todo a su lugar. La campana sonó justo cuando Fuji salía del salón. Todo lo que tenia planeado lo había ejecutado a la perfección.

'Buchou.' Echizen saludo al Capitán.

'Echizen.' Dijo Tezuka en modo de respuesta. El capitán y los dos novatos se miraron entre si mediante unos tres minutos antes de que Horio rompiera el silencio.

'Capitán, usted nos mando a llamar?'

Tezuka frunció el seño. 'No.' en ese preciso momento llego Kaidou.

'Capitan, me estaba buscando?'

'…No.'

'Pero Fuji-senpai dijo que usted quería vernos.' Dijo Horio.

Tezuka inmediatamente callo en cuanta. 'vuelvan a sus salones, el descanso termino.'

'Pero…'

'Yo nunca los mande a llamar. Probablemente Fuji les halla jugado una broma.' Tezuka explico con su monótono tono de voz.

A medida que los tres chicos dejaban el salón del Capitán, Kaidou siseo en molestia. 'A que esta jugando Fuji-senpai?'

'Donde esta Kawamura?' Tezuka preguntó a Oishi después de hacer una cuenta mental de los chicos en las canchas.

'En la enfermería. Se desmayo durante el almuerzo. Yo fui a verlo, pero la enfermera me dijo que ella no tenia idea de por que colapso así.' Respondió Oishi preocupado.

'Kikumaru?'

'En la enfermería también, la enfermera me dijo que estaba sufriendo de mucho estrés. Le dije que se saltara la práctica de hoy. Realmente se veía mal.' Contesto Oishi.

Tezuka negó con la cabeza en respuesta y miro con furia a Momoshiro mientras pasaba por su lado, camino a los camarines. El objeto de molestia de Tezuka no era en si Momoshiro, pero si lo que tenia Momoshiro en su espalda. Oishi siguió la Mirada de Tezuka y lo noto también. Aguantándose la risa, el vice-capitan paro a Momoshiro y le informo sobre lo que tenia en la espalda. Confundido, Momoshiro se lo quito y finalmente entendió por que sus compañeras de clase huían de el como si fuera una plaga. Era una larga pegatina y las letras estaban escritas en rojo, '**SOY UN **_**ECHI**_'

'Quien diablos…?' Momoshiro lanzo la pegatina con furia.

'Estupido cabeza de melón.' Comento Kaidou cuando Momo paso por su lado para entrar a las canchas.

'Cállate, serpiente idiota!' Momo respondió y los dos comenzaron de nuevo otra batalla verbal durante esto Kaidou resolvió usar el 'pervertido cabeza de melón', y Tezuka sentencio a la pareja a unas veinticinco vueltas.

Oishi noto que Inui estaba parado muy triste en una esquina y su instinto de madre se despertó. 'Que pasa Inui? Por que no estas calentando?'

Inui le dio a Oishi su colección de cuadernos de modo de que cuando el estuviera en su lecho de muerte se los entregara a su abogador.

'Q-que sucede?' pregunto Oishi, consternado ya que nunca había visto a Inui comportarse así.

'Mis cuadernos…' Inui se cogio la cabeza con ambas manos. 'Ellos… Ellos están…'

'Ellos están?' pregunto Oishi, bastante frenético ahora.

'Ellos están… arruinados!' Inui literalmente lanzo un gemido. Toda las canchas de tenis se congelaron al escuchar la declaración que dio Inui desesperado. Oishi trato de abrir el cuaderno encontrando que todas las páginas estaban pegadas juntas, no en los lados, sino en el centro de cada página, de modo que cuando intento separarlas se rompieron perdiéndose toda la información.

'Oh… um…' Oishi no encontraba palabras para confortar al pobre chico-data.

Pero Inui se animo después de un momento de silencio. 'Afortunadamente puse toda la data en mi computador. El porcentaje de que alguien saboteara mi trabajo era del noventa y cinco por ciento después de todo.'

Oishi se quedo sin habla.

'Kaidou-senpai, por que te estas rascando la cabeza?' preguntó Horio en un sorprendente despliegue de valor.

'Porque me pica por supuesto! No hagas preguntas estupidas.' Respondí el intermedio. Con un gruñido de frustración, se quito la pañueleta y comenzó a rascarse el cuero cabelludo con desesperación.

De nuevo, Oishi salio al rescate. 'Estas bien, Kaidou?'

'No!' grito Kaidou, irritado ya que su cuero cabelludo no dejaba de picarle.

'Quizás… tengas piojos?' puntualizo Oishi.

'Entonces tienes que desacerté de ellos!' exclamo Horio. 'Mete tu cabello en tiner!'

'Ese es el modo primitivo.' Dijo Oishi. 'ahora necesitamos un cepillo para sacarlos y mucho acondicionador de cabello. El vinagre y la mayonesa también funcionan, eso escuche.'

'Yo no tengo piojos!' Kaidou insistía mientras continuaba rascándose la cabeza que ya sentía que le quemaba.

Echizen sonreía con malicia viendo la escena mientras se ajustaba la gorra, pero cuando la toco, algo llamo su atención. desconcertado, se quito la gorra y toco su cabello. Tenia algo atascado en el cabello, pero le dolió cuando intento quitárselo.

'Creo que es chicle' concluyo Kachiro después de una larga investigación del extraño bulto adherido al cabello de Echizen.

'chicle?' Echizen pregunto con miedo.

'Sip. No creo que te la puedas quitar fácilmente. Esta muy atascada en tu cabello. Creo que tendrás que cortarte el pelo para poder sacártela.'

Echizen palidecio. El no era un chico vanidoso, pero a nadie, incluyéndolo a el, apreciaría llevar un parche en su cabeza, especialmente cuando en la escuela están prohibidas las gorras.

En ese mismo momento, Kaidou salio corriendo, siseando, hacia las canillas, llevándose por delante a cualquiera y lo que fuera en el camino en su desesperación de mojar su cabello con el agua fría de las llaves.

Con dos regulares que no fueron a las practicas, uno mas no podía atender apropiadamente a las instrucciones y el resto de los chicos en desorden, Tezuka no tuvo mas opción que mandarlos a todos a dar treinta vueltas al campo y terminar las practicas por ese día.

'Fuji! Que estas hacienda acá?' Oishi pregunto cuando abrió la puerta. Su familia estaba sentada a punto de comenzar a cenar cuando el timbre sonó repentinamente.

'Estaba yendo para mi casa y recordé que necesito llamar a mi hermana, pero olvide traer mi celular. Podrías prestarme el teléfono de tu casa por un momento?' pregunto Fuji.

'Si, seguro.' Oishi se hizo a un lado para permitir que Fuji entrara.

'Será rápido. Gracias Oishi.' Fuji fue por el teléfono.

'Estaré en la cocina. Solo dime cuando termines, ok?' informo Oishi mientras Fuji marcaba los números.

'Esta bien. Gracias de nuevo.' Fuji sonrió viendo la figura de Oishi retirarse mientras ponía el teléfono en su oído.

'Hola, residencia Ryuuzaki.'

'Umm… Hola.' Fuji cambio su voz a una mas gruesa. 'Podría hablar con Ryuuzaki Sumire por favor?'

'Espere un momento.'

Mientras Fuji esperaba, escucho la voz de Oishi desde la cocina. Sintió un repentino deseo de quedarse y ver los eventos que ocurrirían después, pero el sabia que la broma fallaría si el se quedaba por ahí.

'Si, habla Sumire.'

'Hola, umm.' Fuji adiciono una nota de temor a su voz. 'Se que es difícil decirle esto tan repentinamente, pero se que Sakuno no se atreve a mencionárselo.'

La voz confundida de Ryuuzaki se escucho. 'De que se trata?'

Esta vez, Fuji adiciono sinceridad. 'Yo realmente siento todo esto y estoy listo para tomar toda la responsabilidad. Vera, deje a Sakuno embarazada.'

Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaba silencio.

Fuji vio la oportunidad para continuar con su actuación. 'se que esto es repentino, y todavía no le he dicho a mis pares sobre esto pero pensé que era mejor informarle a usted primero. Como dije, se que Sakuno intentara negar todo esto por miedo. Le informare a mis padres ahora. Gracias por escuchar y como mencione antes, tomare toda la responsabilidad. Gracias.' Muy gentilmente, Fuji colgó el teléfono. Fue a la cocina y agradeció a Oishi por la llamada y el vice-capitán acompaño al prodigio a la salida.

Mientras Fuji regresaba a casa, se pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaría Ryuuzaki sensei en llamar de nuevo. Bien, la entrenadora tenía un identificador de llamadas después de todo…

'**SYUICHIROU! ERES UNA VERGUENZA!!' **grito el padre de Oishi.

'P-pero,' Oishi miro, en estado de shock a su padre. 'Yo que hice?!'

**  
Palabras en Japonés**

_Echi_: pervertido/caliente

_Isilwe: … no puedo creer que en realidad hallas hecho todo eso._

Fuji: Hmm?

_Isilwe: Deja de reírte! Pobres chicos…especialmente Echizen. (Isilwe sintió lastima por el pobre chico)_

Fuji: Es solo goma de mascar.

_Isilwe: Eso es asqueroso! Tendrá que cortarse el cabello! (gemidos) toso ese precioso y sedoso cabello negro!_

Fuji: No tendrá que hacerlo, tu sabes

_Isilwe: (para a la mitad de un gemido) Huh?_

Fuji: Escuche que con mantequilla de maní sale.

_Isilwe: …mantequilla…de maní…?_

Fuji: No lo sabias?

_Isilwe: POR SUPESTO QUE NO! POR QUE ALGUIEN SABRIA COMO QUITAR GOMA DE MASCAR DEL CABELLO?! QUE ERES TU, UNA MAQUINA DE HACER BROMAS ANDANTE O ALGO ASI?! (corre detrás de Echizen, gritando 'O-chibi-chan!! No te cortes el cabello!!!!')_

Fuji: (sonríe)

_Isilwe: (regresa agitada) …eres horrible._

Fuji: (sonriendo de oreja a oreja) comencemos con el día 5, el_**final**_.

_Isilwe: ………_

_Ok lo se me demore eternidades para subir este cap si les gusto ya saben rr y si no también , bien falta solo un día nos vemos cuando lo traduzca que espero que sea antes de entrar a la uni porque si no me temo que el fic se quedara así por un tiempo (espero que no)_


	5. Dia 5

_Hola aca les traigo el 5 dia, siento mucho la demora _

**Day 5:**

'Dios mío, Syuusuke! Que estas preparando?' exclamo Yumiko entrando a la cocina tapándose la nariz.

'Nada. Solo estoy probando algo.' Respondió Fuji mientras revolvía el líquido negro burbujeante que tenia en la olla, adicionándole su mezcla especial de wasabi, mostaza y huevos crudos periódicamente.

'Eso huele… horrible! Realmente vas a probar eso?' Yumiko miro dentro de la olla y sus ojos comenzaron mojarse.

'Nop. Esto no es para mi.' Fuji echo una cebolla sin pelar. Paro por un momento y luego deposito un montón de dientes de ajo.

'Entonces para quien es eso?' pregunto Yumiko mientras abría las ventanas de la cocina para que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Miraba con gran preocupación mientras su hermano menor adicionaba las siguientes ingredientes: la mitad de la tierra de una maceta que se encontraba en la ventanal, el resto del helado de wasabi, la colección de condimentos de Fuji, leche (la cual Yumiko estaba segura de ya había vencido hace varios días), la mitad de una lata de cerveza, un trozo de pie de carne que su madre había preparado esa mañana, un para de puñados de cereal remojados en vinagre y por alguna extraña razón, una media.

Fuji destapo el termo que había conseguido ayer y agrego el líquido púrpura viscoso a la olla. La mezcla inmediatamente comenzó a emitir un humo verde acido y el río en satisfacción. 'Es para un amigo.'

'Por que estas por acá, Fujiko?' Kawamura preguntó al chico que estaba holgazaneando cerca de las canchas de tenis, viendo como el equipo calentaba para la practica de la mañana.

'Por ninguna razón.' Fuji le dio al chico su usual sonrisa. 'solo estoy feliz de que pueda unírmeles mañana.'

'Si.' Kawamura secretamente se sentía aliviado de que la incapacidad de Fuji para las practicas terminara pronto. El tenia el presentimiento que las pesadillas que habían ocurrido los últimos cuatro días eran producto de la aburrición de Fuji, pero como se esperaba del un prodigio, este no dejaba pistas para ser descubierto.

'Taka-san, Oishi te esta llamando.' Indico Fuji.

'Oh, bien. Nos vemos, Fujiko!' el alto chico se fue dejándolo.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban practicando, Fuji a escondidas se fue hasta la banco donde los chicos ponían sus botellas de agua. Cuando Tezuka estaba ocupado ordenando unas vueltas extras para un par de desafortunados chicos, Fuji rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad y cambio la botella de Tezuka con la que el tenia especialmente preparada. Rápidamente dejo la botella y regreso a las canchas, intentando ver el show.

Fuji mantuvo sus ojos pegados a Tezuka mientras el Capitán llamaba a todos para un pequeño descanso y el equipo entero se dirigió hacia las bancas para tomar las botellas de agua. Vio como el Capitán hablaba con Ryuuzaki por un pequeño momento, antes de recoger su botella y dar un muy buen y largo sorbo de esta. Fuji no parpadeo mientras observaba como su TODOPODEROSO Capitán dejaba caer la botella, se tornaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel y colapsaba cayendo de frente al suelo. Por un buen momento, el revivía en su mente el modo en que Tezuka colapso en cámara lenta repetidamente, y solo fue interrumpido cuando los gritos del equipo llegaron a sus oídos.

'OH-DIOS-MIO!! TEZUKA!! QUE TE PASA?!'

'TEZUKA!!'

'TEZUKA BUCHOU!!!'

'ESTA ENFERMO?!'

'NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!!!!!'

'ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!!'

'NO RECUERDO A CUAL NUMERO HAY QUE LLAMAR!!!!!'

'IDIOTA!!'

'ALGUIEN LLEVELO A LA ENFERMERIA!'

'PERO EL NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!!!'

'ALGUIEN DELE REPIRACION BOCA A BOCA!'

'OH-DIOS-M- ESTA ECHANDO ESPUMA POR LA BOCA!!'

'QUE LE ESTA PASANDO?!'

'YO NO SE!!!'

El alboroto continuo por unos quince minutes antes de que Ryuuzaki cayera en cuenta de que ella tenía su celular y precipitadamente llamo a una ambulancia. Los médicos llegaron, revisaron a Tezuka, afirmaron que necesitaba atención médica inmediatamente y enviaron al Capitán al hospital. Ryuuzaki le dio unas rápidas instrucciones al frenético vice-capitan y los dejo para ir con Tezuka.

Mientras tanto, Inui había recogido la botella de Tezuka, habiendo calculado que esta tenía el 74 por ciento de ser la culpable. Destapo la botella, la olio cuidadosamente y dejo caer un poco del peligroso líquido negro sobre la grama. Las plantas instantáneamente se marchitaron y se arruinaron.

'Por que tengo el presentimiento de que fue Fuji-senpai quien hizo esto?' Momoshiro le susurró a Echizen mientras miraba de reojo al prodigio, quien le sonreía a nadie en particular.

Echizen solo encogió los hombros.

_Esperen__Los 5 días de Fuji no terminan todavía! Hay un epilogo por venir!_

_Bien hasta acá el día 5, pero habrá un día mas si les gusto y quieren la continuación dejen rr. _

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	6. Epilogo

_**Ultimo cap y otra vez quiero agradecer a Isilwe por permitirme traducirlo.**_

**Epilogue**

'Oigan chicos, realmente no creo que esto sea una buena idea…' interrumpió Oishi a sus compañeros.

'Por que no? necesitamos hacer que Fuji aprenda que jugarle bromas a los demás, no es divertido para nada.' Replico Momoshiro.

Por primera vez, Kaidou movió la cabeza afirmando.

'Nyah, hay que darle una probada de su propia medicina.' Agrego Kikumaru firmemente.

Oishi realizo una señal de derrota. 'Yo no haré parte de esto.'

Inui ajusto sus lentes. 'Mejor nos apuramos, mientras Kawamura aun esta distrayendo a Fuji.'

Los chicos del club de tenis de Seigaku estaban disfrutando de una salida, en celebración de que a su capitán le habían dado de alta en el hospital. Los doctores le diagnosticaron a Tezuka un caso de 'envenenamiento severo por comida' y salio del hospital después de unos días en observación. Momoshiro había sugerido ir al recién inaugurado parque acuático, e hizo todo lo posible para que fueran allí sin importarle que quisiera el Capitán. Lo que si le importaba a Momoshiro y tenia muy claro era la broma que los chicos excluyendo a Tezuka y Oishi habían planeado en venganza de los traumas que Fuji les había causado durante los cinco días que estuvo fuera de las practicas.

'Esta todo despejado?' pregunto Momoshiro a Kikumaru, quien estaba vigilando.

'Tezuka habla con Fuji, Kawamura los observa. Todo esta despejado. Adelante hazlo, nyah!' afirmo Kikumaru.

Sonriendo, Momoshiro saco los llaves del locker de Fujilas cuales se las había arreglado para sacarlas de la pila de pertenencias que Echizen estaba cuidando. Abrió la puerta, saco toda la ropa de Fuji y la reemplazo con la bolsa de papel que Kikumaru había donado gentilmente. Momoshiro le paso la ropa de Fuji a Inui quien rápidamente las saco del cuarto donde estaban para deshacerse de ella. Luego los chicos salieron del cuarto, actuando como que nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido.

'Oh… Fuji se va a enojar.' Murmuro Oishi con una voz angustiada. 'Chicos, mejor no lo hagan.'

'Demasiado tarde.' Momoshiro sonreía maliciosamente mientras Inui regresaba y hacia que los intermedios se detuvieran y se fueran a otro lado.

Los chicos habían tenido un muy divertido día, el cual incluía a Kaidou quien accidentalmente le puso zancadilla a Kawamura, que cayo sobre Tezuka, cayendo los dos por el tobogán. Solo Oishi fue el único que no se rió, el vice-capitan estaba demasiado preocupado con la horrible escena que se había creado en la mente de lo que sucedería mas tarde. Cuando Inui propuso su ultima creación como recompensa por un juego, los chicos estimaron que eso era una señal de que ya era hora de irse.

'Algún problema?' Tezuka le pregunto al prodigio quien estaba a su lado.

Fuji estaba reparando la bolsa de papel en su locker, la cual estaba en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar su ropa que parecía que por alguna razón había desaparecido. No podia comprar ropa decente, ya que el parque acuático no tenia tiendas por lo tanto debería regresar a casas en su traje de baño o con la ropa que estaba en la bolsa. En silencio, Fuji tomo la bolsa y entro en un baño a cambiarse. Cuando finalmente salio, todos excluyendo a Tezuka rompieron en risas. El genio del club estaba con una blusa blanca con encajes y una minifalda Rosado fluorescente con un listón en forma de moño en la parte de atrás.

Fuji los miro a todos, con una mirada severa, uno por uno. Kikumaru estaba rodando en el suelo, sosteniéndose el estomago, y regando por aire. Echizen y Momoshiro estaban contra la pared, sosteniéndose de esta y riéndose a mas no poder, Inui se sostenía de la puerta de los locker buscando equilibrio, Oishi y Kaidou escondían sus cabezas en los lockers, tratando de que Fuji no viera que se estaban riendo de el.

Fuji les dio una sonrisa siniestra y les dijo en una peligrosa pero dulce voz. 'Solo esperen.' Y salio de ahí como un torbellino rosa.

El cuarto quedo en un silencio total por un momento con la amenaza que había lanzado Fuji , hasta que Kikumaru añadió con una voz ahogada. 'me pregunto si se pondría los pantis con encajes?'

Esta vez, nadie podía parar de reír.

_**Bueno ahora esto si se acabo muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer a los que dejaron o no rr.**_


End file.
